The guardians of life eternal Spanish
by LoveAnime50
Summary: Por el momento les entrego esto se trata de que Angel la princesa de los ángeles y demonios, por un inesperado suceso Angel pose a los espíritus de la vida eterna pero unas personas que intentaron rebartarle ese poder provoca que los espíritus se separen


The guardians of life eternal

1capitulo – (El comienzo)

En mi mundo llamado el planeta de la esperanza, nosotros adorábamos a los espíritus de la vida eterna que nos dieron la vida y la paz a este mundo de magia y esperanza.

Todos nosotros vivíamos en paz regidos por el rey de los demonios, y la reina de los ángeles, junto con los espíritus de la luz y la oscuridad que representaban la vida de nuestro planeta, junto a los espíritus del Fuego llamado Flawer, el del aire llamado Bentos, el del agua llamado Aguamarina y el de la tierra que se llama Terra.

Pero la paz no duro mucho cuando el rey de los demonios se convirtió en un ser sediento de poder, dando una guerra sangrienta entre todos nosotros nadie sabe como ocurrió ese cambio de apariencia pero la reina no podía dejar que el rey destruyera a todos, así que lo enfrento por desgracia no podía destruirlo ya que se avía hecho muy poderoso por tantas almas que avía comió, aparte de que lo amaba, así que decidió encerarlo en su cuerpo con un conjuro tan antigua como los espíritus.

Por desgracia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para contener el poder maligno, haber eso los espíritus de la vida eterna deciden unirse con la reina en cuerpo y alma para mantener el al demonio en serrado, para que no acabara con lo que avión hecho, pero su decisión tenía una consecuencia al unirse con la reina pusieron en peligro a la vida porque si alguien savia que ella poseía a los espíritus tratarían de controlarla o matarla aquellos que desean el poder y para que no ocurriera eso, decidieron crear una variedad de dimensiones separando a todos de ese planeta para que así para aquellos que sabían de este caos no tratarían de liberar al rey de los demonios.

Pero nuestra historia comienza con el nacimiento de en ser que es mitad demonio y mitad ángel con una personalidad humana, ere su hija.

María la reina de los ángeles con ojos cafés y pelo combinado con gris y café claro con un besito gris un unos zapatos del mismo color.

Se sorprendió mucho que su hija no tenia ningunas alas que no fueran de un ángel o demonio parresia humana, una humana con el cabello negro y ojos cafés, pero no le importo aun así la quería.

Pero sus preocupaciones empezarían en una noche de luna llena, en su habitación que era de color blanco y enorme, con solo una ventana con cortinas trasparentes que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.

Aunque no tenía mucho adentro solo un cosed y su cama junto con la de su hija que estaba en una cuna blanca con dorado, cuando uno de su sueños aparecen los espíritus de la luz y la oscuridad conocidos como Ying y Yang, diciéndole que su hija ahora los poséis y al demonio que custodia.

María: ¿Qué?...no yo no quería que mi hija cargara con esto

Ying y Yang: tu hija será la llave le dé la esperanza ella abrirá las puertas de la luz y la oscuridad y en equilibrio volverá.

María: ¿Qué quieren decir?

Ying y Yang: toma entrégale esto a tu hija con esto podrá mantener sus poderes al margen y estará a salvo hasta que llegue el momento

María: ¡Esperen! (Gritando)

Despertando sorprendida el sueño que tubo, pero a darse cuenta en lo que tenía en las manos, un cristal precioso de color rosa.

María: entonces no fue un sueño... y ahora que hago. (Tristemente hablando)

Apretando fuerte mente el cristal, pero a darse la vuelta mirando hacia la cuna de su hija, parándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

María: pero sé que haré….si ellos me dicen la verdad esto te protegerá. (Poniéndole el collar a su hija dormida)

María: yo te protegeré. (Dándole un dulce beso en su frente y derramando una lágrima)

Paso el tiempo y Angel avía cumplido seis años, ella tenía el cabello corto y le gustaba usar un vestido de color rosa, con tirantes de color blanco, con unos zapatos combinados con blanco con rallas negras y moradas, como estaba en los bordes de su vestido, junto con una corona rosa que le avía dado su madre.

Pero en esos seis años Angel su madre la vía apartado del mundo externo manteniéndola dentro del castillo.

Aunque su madre a veces veía como, ella se queda viendo el exterior decidió que no le aria ningún daño salir pero no en su mundo sino en uno seguro con personas que se vieran igual que ella y mientras ella exploraba allí, su madre aprovecharía para ir a ver a un viejo amigo.

Al día siguiente María manda a llamar a su hija para que se vieran en la sala principal, un salón común grande y hermoso, con un gran candelabro con cristales en cada es quina del candelabro en medio del salón, el piso era de color café con un toque de dorado.

Angel: ¿Me hablaste mamá?

María: Si hija mi a que te parece si me acompañas a un pequeño viaje

Angel: ¿Yo?... ¿Pero creí que no querías que saliera del castillo?

María: Pero adónde vamos hay gente como tú, además creo que no está bien que estés encerrada aquí

Angel: En serio claro que quiero. (Emocionada mente)

Tomando a su hija de la mano izquierda y abriendo un portal para poder viajar a otro mundo, Angel emocionada y fascinada de lo que su mamá podía hacer, ella se preguntaba su algún día ella podrá hacer lo mismo.

María: Bien vamos. (Sonriéndole a su hija)

Angel: Si a la carga. (Levantando su mano libre emocionada mente)

Luego de haber entrado al portal y llegar su destino María le suelta la mano de su hija

María: Bien ya puedes abrir los ojos

Angel abriendo los ojos lentamente se sorprendo mucho haber que estaba en un playa muy bonita.

Angel: Qué hermoso. (Sorprendida)

María: Bien espera aquí aurita regreso. (Dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba)

Angel: ¿Qué adónde vas me dejaras aquí sola?

María: No estás sola mira aquí hay niños como tú con quien puedes jugar, además mientras juegas iré a visitar a un viejo amigo, de todos modos no me voy a tardar, así que diviértete oK.

Angel: ¿Mama?… OK aquí te espero cuídate (dándole una cálida sonrisa poniendo sus manos atrás)

María: Claro regreso en un rato diviértete adiós. (despidiéndose con la mano con una dulce sonrisa mientras entraba por el portal)

Angel: Mmmm…. y ahora que ago.

¿?: Hola… ¿quién eres?

Angel: ¿Eh?. (Volteando la cabeza hacia atrás)

Mientras María que salía del portal para encantarse en un jardín con rosa rojas muy hermosas y al frente se encontraba una casa blanca que parresia una mansión.

María decide entrar a la casa, ya que la puerta no tenía seguro, tomando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la derecha ya que las escaleras estaban divididas en dos.

Tomando su ruta va hacia una habitación que ella ya sabía que era la oficina donde suele estar su amigo.

Toc...toc

¿?: Entra se que eres tu María. (sentado en su silla)

María: Hola Asem cuanto tiempo sin verte. (Entrando con una cara seria)

Asem: La última vez que te vi fue después de la masacre que hiso tu esposo (haciendo de burla)

María: Cállate eso ya quedo en el pasado además no vine hablar de eso. (En una forma orgullosa y con una forma seria)

Asem: Y dime a que has venido. (Haciendo una mirada igual de seria)

María: Hablar sobre mi hija. (Apartando su mirada)

Asem: ¿Eh?... ¿Tienes una hija?. (sorprendido por la noticia)

En otro lugar en una pequeña playa Angel conocería a un chico con ojos azules y cabello de color capuchino con una blusa blanca, con unos chor negros y unas sandalias cafés.

¿?: Hola he dicho ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿nunca te avía visto por aquí?... ¿eres nueva o algo así?

Angel: ¿Eh?... (Un poco apenada)

¿?: No hablas mucha verdad mmmm….

Angel: Me llamo Angel

¿?: ¿Eh?...

Angel:¿Cómo te llamas tu?

¿?: Jesse. (Sonriéndole)

Angel: Jesse eh…bueno es un gusto conocerte. (regresándole la sonrisa siendo que el chico se sonrojara)

Mientras en la mansión de Asem

Asem: Ya veo, quieres que tu hija aprenda a usar su magia cuando tenga quince años.

María: Si a cumplir los quince nuestros poderes están en una etapa que se le llama despertar, pero temo que ella no logre controlarlos porque….

Asem: Pose a los espíritus de la vida eterna no

María: Si además tu le enseñabas a los niños a controlar su magia eres el maestro de las artes mágicas, quien más seria un buen maestro que tu, y a parte eres uno de los que tengo mayor confianza, se quien con tu ayuda cera una gran princesa.

Asem: Está bien lo haré porque eres mi amiga dime qué edad tiene ahora

María: seis años

Asem: ¿Y donde esta?

María: En un lugar seguro. (sonriendo)

Asem: Ya veo. (regresándole la sonrisa)

Asem: Acepto

María: ¿Eh?...

Asem: aceptare a tu hija cuando tenga la edad

María: gracias Asem eres el mejor

Asem: lo se

Mientras en la playa Angel era muy feliz por estar jugando con Jesse aunque ya era tarde con una tarde ser hermoso, era la primera vez que Angel se divertía mucho.

María: Donde esta Angel.(saliendo del portal buscando a su hija)

Luego de un rato logra ver a su hija jugando en la arena con un niño como ella, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan sincera en su rostro.

Maria: ¡Angel es hora de irnos! (gritándole a su hija desde lejos)

Angel: Mamá. (Felizmente)

Jesse: ¿Ya te vas?. (Algo triste)

Angel: Si. (Estando un poco triste)

Jesse: Te volveré haber. (sonrojándose un poco)

Angel: No lo sé. (bajando la cabeza)

¿?: ¡Jesse!

Angel: Alguien te llama

Jesse: Si mi mamá

Angel: mmm…

Jesse: Entonces hasta pronto. (Dándole el meñique)

Angel: ¿Qué?

Jesse: Tal vez no nos veamos pronto pero nos veremos algún día así que prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, y tal vez podamos volver a jugar. (Sonriéndole)

Angel: Esta bien es una promesa. (Tomando su meñique)

Angel: Adiós Jesse. (Despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia su madre)

Jesse: Adiós (alejándose y dirigiéndose asía su casa)

María: Parece un buen chico, dime te divertiste. (Sonriéndole)

Angel: Si, gracias mamá lo necesitaba. (Regresándole la sonrisa)

Entrando hacía el portal sosteniendo sus manos una de la otra.

Paso el tiempo y Ángel se acercaba los quince años y muy pronto su madre tendría que decirle la verdad sobre ella y sobre lo que ocurrió hace 20 años.

Aunque Ángel tenía catorce pero solo le faltaba una semana más para cumplir sus quince ella avía cambiado mucho.

Su pelo le avía crecido hasta su espalda y usaba una blusa con tirante de color rosa con una figura, una falda blanca con rallada rosa y flores, con su corona de siempre.

Avía cambiado mucho y desde a qué momento con aquel niño se preguntaba si lo volvería haber mientras estaba caminando en el pasillo del castillo, que era de color blanco con una alfombra roja.

Pero de repente se siente un temblor tremendo pasajero Angel asustada preguntando que fue eso se decide ir a la sala principal, para buscar a su madre.

Angel: Que fue eso un temblor pero esto jamás avía ocurrido bueno poro lo menos ya se acabo.

Angel: Mamá algo ocurre.

Angel impactada por ver a tres sujetos con capucha negra, mirando a su madre en el suelo desmallada fue algo que ella no se le ocurriera ver.

Angel: ¿Quiénes son?... ¿Qué están haciendo con mi madre? (gritándoles)

Pero antes de darse cuenta uno de ellas ansa semana y recita un hechizo que Angel no sabía, haciendo que una extraña energía oscura la amarrara provocando que no se pudiera mover.

1 ¿?: con que tú poses a los espíritus de la vida eterna. (Tocándole la barbilla)

Angel: ¿Qué?

1 ¿?: no te preocupes, mi señor solo está interesado en los espíritus de la luz y la oscuridad, y el libro de la vida eterna. (Arrancándole su collar y enterándole una espada))

María: ¡No déjala!. (Gritando)

1 ¿?: No te preocupes esta espada fue hecha por jemas tan antiguas como los espíritus, lo único que hará será separar tu cuerpo de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta su madre estaba preparando un hechizo para poder ayudar a su hija, viendo como le quitaba la espada de su pecho que manando una luz, y viendo como seis brillantes esferas salían de su pecho.

Una era verde, otra roja, una azul, una amarilla, otra blanca y negra representando a los espíritus de la vida eterna.

1 ¿?: valla con que estos son los dioses de la vida.

María: no te dejare que los tengas, explosión de luz.

1 ¿?: ¿Qué demonios?. (Soltando el collar)

María abriendo sus alas asiendo que golpeara a los dos que estaba cerca de ella lazándose sobre ellos recuperando el collar, pero eso provoco que cuatro de los espíritus que se encontraban se fueran y en un momento desaparecieron en el cielo.

María tomando el collar y atrapando a los espíritus de la luz y la oscuridad, luego de eso rápidamente le pone el collar a su hija antes que el demonio saliera y controlara su cuerpo.

María: Angel estas bien. (Sosteniéndole sacara viendo a su ojos vaciaos)

Angel: Mamá ¿Qué está pasando por qué lloras?

María: Escucha hija es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí así que te enviare a un lugar seguro. Cuando llegues allí un amigo llamado Asem te explicara todo lo que está pasando.

Angel: Y tu… ¿también vienes?

1 ¿?: No te escaparas tan pronto. (Lazando una bola de energía oscura)

María viendo eso rápidamente ase un escudo para proteger a ella y a su hija teniendo éxito, rápida mente abre un portal, pero solo tenía la suficiente energía para mandar a su hija a la dimensión donde estaba Asem , ya encontrarlo sería su cuestión, con las pocas energías que le quedaba logra abrir un portal, y antes de que los de la capucha mandaran otra ataque, ella en pujando a su hija dentro del portal para que saliera de allí.

Angel: ¡Mamá NO! (gritando)

Terminando con una gran luz azul mandando de castillo.

Después de lo ocurrido Angel abre sus ojos despertando bruscamente viendo que se encontraba en una cama dentro de una habitación.

Angel: ¿Donde estoy y que paso con mi mamá?. (Mandando una lagrima de su rostro)


End file.
